


[Podfic] Library

by Literarion



Series: [Podfic] Fantasies [14]
Category: Good Omens (TV), ´Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: A clandestine blowjob in the stacks of a public library.That's pretty much it.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Fantasies [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984222
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Library

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Library](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507288) by [Caedmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon). 



> Music: [Terra Mystica by Alexander Nakarada ](https://filmmusic.io/song/4905-terra-mystica) ([CC-BY 4.0](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/))
> 
> With thanks to Grin for beta, as always <3

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Fantasies-13-Library-eobh0c)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/fantasies-13-library)


End file.
